It's a Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by Momochan
Summary: ONESHOT! The thin line between love and hate is a hard path to follow, and Jou is tired of walking it. So what happens when he finally confronts Seto about it? Definite M for lemony freshness. SxJ


I know I said I probably wouldn't write anything for awhile, if ever again, but honestly losing this story has always been a big regret of mine. I wrote it a long time ago when I was still writing "That's What Makes the World Go Round and Round," but I lost it to my dreaded virus attack.

Well, I managed to recover most my stuff, but this was one of the things I never did get back. Soooo, after completing my last story, I was still really pumped up, and had a few ideas, but I also realized I don't really have time to write anymore.

So I decided not to…until I kept mulling over and over in my head how I would always regret never getting to post this fic. It is definitely my favorite one I've ever written. It was really a lot of fun to write. As much as I love long drawn out chapter fics that delve deep into the mental and emotional psyche of the characters and carefully builds upon character and relational development, sometimes something short and fun is a bit refreshing.

These are the kind of things I like to read when I just had a bad day or something and want to cheer up real quick. So I hope that's what this fic does for all of you. So I suppose this will proly be my final Hoorah! If I do end up never writing again, this is the one I want to be remembered for. Blah, sayin it like that, I sure have laid the pressure on pretty thick now, huh? I really hope you guys _do_ like it…

If you do, please let me know. I do so love all your insightful and encouraging reviews. I don't get paid a lot for this gig (actually I don't get paid at all), so the least you can do for your fellow writer is drop her a line. I'd gladly do the same for you. Besides, lack of reviews from you guys, makes me feel like a failure as a writer. Like, my story wasn't even worth your time :(

Ahh, so yeah, this story is so riddled with smut, lol. I know I could have written it a lot smuttier but I still want this story to pass for an M rating. I usually don't care to write this kind of stuff because I don't think I'm that great at it, but with Seto and Jou, it's so much fun. Any other characters and it wouldn't have been as easy…Anywho, I certainly hope I don't disappoint any of you. Do enjoy, ok ;)

**Disclaimer: **I bought too much lemon pledge! Now I'm broke, so I can't buy and own Yugioh or it characters, and I have no money to sue for either. Just in case though, I'll just donate all the lemony freshness to this fic ;)

**It's a Thin Line Between Love and Hate**

"I HATE YOU!" the blonde roared from down the slightly crowded school hall. A few students turned their heads in his direction, but most of them ignored the blonde once they realized who it was.

"Tell me something I don't know," a deep haughty voice chuckled back.

"You're nothing but a complete jerk!"

"And you are a complete idiot, so I guess that makes us even," the brunette replied back through a somewhat arrogant and elated laugh. He then walked off in the opposite direction of the daggers being glared at him, obviously pleased by the other's furious reaction.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHY YOU!"

"There they go," the raven-haired teen groaned.

"Are those two at it again?" the brunette added while rolling her bored cobalt eyes.

"Who do they think they're really fooling?" the taller boy sighed somewhat remorsefully.

"Only themselves, I suppose," the shorter of the teens replied back.

"You know what this means," the white haired boy stated with a slight blush across his face.

"I wonder where they're headed off to today?" Anzu questioned while watching her angry blonde friend chase after the stiff and impersonal brunette.

"Maybe the bathroom?" Ryou laughed out nervously.

"Once, I caught them in a maintenance closet," Otogi frowned while a slightly vivid memory scaled his brain.

"How…bold, although I'm not surprised," Yuugi trailed while eyeing the two apprehensively until they disappeared into a restroom.

"No matter how many times this happens, I just can't help thinking, why? How could my best bud turn out to…" Honda's words were now lost on a few chocked up tears.

"I know," Yuugi sighed while patting his defeated friend on the shoulder reassuringly. "It was hard for all of us to admit too, but there's just no denying it now."

"Yep," Otogi replied with a half smile. "Those two are completely and totally…"

"Hopelessly in love with each other," they all replied in unison.

**::Next Scene::**

The blonde frantically flailed his arms into the air in a desperate attempt to find anything to grab hold of. Eventually, his hands caught the door of the stall in front of him. Unfortunately, his palms were much too sweaty to find any kind of grip. Slowly his body slumped towards the ground as he struggled to cling to the wall facing him.

Then again, the blonde was much too absorbed with the brunette thrashing him from behind to notice his sudden dilemma. Seto, however, was fully aware of this as he hoisted the boy by the hips into a near sitting position and angled him for better leverage.

A loud moan escaped Jonouchi's lips. The sudden shift Kaiba had made caused the brunette to hit the trembling boy in just the right spot. Now, the surge of pleasure coursing through him was unbearable.

The boy knew he was about ready to meet his end, but was too stubborn to give in to it. In a desperate attempt to prolong his orgasm, the boy bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. For a moment, he tried to focus on the taste of sweat and blood, but in an instant, it was all over.

"Don't tell me you're through already," Seto exclaimed furiously. Upon realizing his climax, Jonouchi's body immediately shook and shuddered before he was sapped of all energy and fell to the ground like a rag doll. Unable to support the entirety of Jonouchi's weight, Seto lost his hold on the teen and was abruptly forced to drop him

"Shuddup," Jounuchi gasped out, realizing the majority of his bite was lost to heavy panting and wheezing.

"Yeah, well, _**I'm**_ not done yet, mutt," the young CEO growled, his mental and physical frustration apparent from his tone.

"Well I am!" Jonouchi snarled back without even attempting to move.

"Katsuya," Seto hissed while glaring at him bitterly.

"Fine! Fine! I'll just give you head or something. Will that make you happy?" Jonouchi huffed back while waving his hands at Kaiba in an idle motion.

"No," Seto gritted out lowly, struggling to keep his voice steady. "Quite frankly, you suck at it."

"Isn't that the point?" Jonouchi questioned with a queer smile.

Seto merely glared back at the grinning blonde before letting out a throaty growl. He then jerked Jonouchi from off the ground and all but shoved him into the nearby toilet. The smaller teen didn't even have time to react before he was suddenly seeing white again.

"Ah…Kaiba! What the hell…hff-hff…I told you I was through," Jonouchi somehow managed to protest through a few exasperated gasp. He then frowned when he saw his own disarrayed reflection through the watery porcelain mirror he'd been so graciously thrust into. His sandy locks were now sweaty and tangled, and his face was painted an alluring shade of red.

The other only replied back with a gruff groan before realizing his own release. After a few moments of deep sighing, he brusquely released the dazed blonde, causing him to nearly plummet into the toilet waters before him.

"Jerk…"

For a moment, the only thing Jonouchi could do was breathe heavily while he waited for his heart beat to slow and his body to calm down. Unfortunately, Seto's last act of sodomy had left the blonde a bit too stimulated for comfort. However, he knew his partner was more than quite through with him, once he noticed he was already done straightening up his uniform.

"How long are you just going lay there panting like a dog?"

Seto frowned at the middle finger pointing back at him.

"Whatever, I'm going back to class."

However, no sooner than the young CEO had spoken his sharp words, was he suddenly stopped just short of the doorway.

"K-Kaibasama?" the girl blurted, surprised that she had suddenly bumped into the frowning brunette. She then lowered her head in a timid fashion and blushed.

Seto felt an internal eye roll surface, but expertly kept it at bay. He was no stranger to being at the recipient end of this kind of behavior from his female peers. In all reality, it was getting kind of old. What was it about them, that made them think they were so special? After turning down countless girls and women, why did they suddenly think _they'd _be the one he would finally decide to choose?

Then again, he had encountered this type of situation countless times before and was an expert at handling it. Although he hated to admit it, he knew it was best to wait for the girl to finish blubbering out whatever nonsense she thought would move him.

Jonouchi, however, had no idea what was going on just a few footsteps away from him. He was too busy staring lazily at the ceiling and basking in the cool sensation of the tile floor against his hot and sweaty back. Eventually though, he reluctantly willed himself up.

"Dammit," he muttered while grabbing his backside in a sad attempt to subdue the sharp pain that had just shot up it. "Why does that asshole always gotta be so rough…"

He then stopped and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Realizing what was wrong, he attempted to fix his uniform, taking special care to button up his coat all the way to the top. It was definitely uncharacteristic for the teen to wear his uniform according to school regulations, but the marks all over his neck and collarbone would have definitely drew more attention.

'_He's always calling me a dog, but he's the one who likes marking his damn territory all over the place… not like I haven't done the same to him though. Heh, I can't wait till he finally notices.' _

After seeing the dumb smile plastered across his face, Jonouchi shook his head furiously in and act to shake the stray thoughts from his mind. He then turned to walk out the door, before he nearly ran into the boy standing in the middle of the entrance.

"DAMNIT KAIBA WHY…are you…" the blonde's voice trailed off as he glanced over Seto's shoulder and finally noticed what had stopped him. It was at that point, he was able to hear the girl over his own loud complaints.

"I was wondering…" the girl murmured softly, obviously not hearing the impatient sigh that had sounded from Kaiba's throat. "Is there anyone you're interested in seeing right now?"

"No," Seto replied back frankly.

"Oh…well in that case…I"

Something in the pit of Jonouchi's stomach twisted as he heard Seto's quick and cold response, although he wasn't exactly sure why. He then felt his chest tighten as he held his breath just long enough to finish ease dropping on the conversation.

"I was wondering if you might…well what I mean is," the girl continued to stammer before she finally gained enough courage to look up at Seto. "Would you possibly be interested in me?"

Jonouchi had finally heard enough. For some reason, he felt the sudden urge to clock the rigid brunette in the back of the head, but instead, he simply shoved past him and snorted.

"WHA…Jonouchi?" the girl exclaimed while staring back at the brooding blonde palely.

"Excuse me," he muttered. He then nodded at the girl and stomped off without giving Kaiba so much as a second glance.

"Jonouchi…and Kaibasama…" the girl continued to murmur. "You two were in the bathroom…together?"

"…"

Seto made no attempt to answer the stunned girl. Instead, he just stared back at her with a character display of indifference.

"So then it is true," she sighed with defeat. She then turned and walked off without another word and a very deep blush across her face.

**::Next Scene::**

"That stupid jerk," Jonouchi muttered through the hand he was now leaning his chin against.

"Uh-huh…" his disinterested friend drawled back. He was too absorbed with drawing a picture of their homeroom teacher with unnaturally large breast.

"I can't stand him!" the blonde snapped furiously while slamming the hand down on his desk.

"Is that so…"

"Look at him. Always walking around with such a high and mighty sense of superiority!"

Jonouchi pointed an accusing finger at the oblivious brunette for an added effect, who, unlike the rest of his peers, was putting his study period time to good use. Although, if one were to take a closer look, they would notice he wasn't actually working on any _school_ assignments.

"I just wish I could knock him down a few pegs," the disgruntled teen grumbled under his breath before his eyes softened up "I really do hate that conceited bastard…"

"Really now…" Honda mumbled in a somewhat automatic fashion.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Jonouchi growled out.

"Not really," the taller boy replied back without any kind of remorse. "So, are you free after school? Because I was thinking maybe today we could-"

"Uhh…well actually…after school, I'm suppose to…" Jonouch stammered out not realizing a slight blush had overtaken his cheeks.

Honda frowned back at his friend before a crooked smile replaced his lips.

"Never mind…you just have _fun_."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jonouchi shouted accusingly at the grinning boy.

**::Next Scene::**

"ARGHH! I'm so angry!" Jonouchi thundered while ruffling his fingers through his hair furiously.

"I just won't feel any better unless I hit something!" he exclaimed. He then scanned the area frantically before deciding his target would be a nearby tree.

It only took him a second to realize his mistake as the blonde immediately withdrew his hand and began to shake it feverishly in the air.

"That stupid jerk! This is all his fault," Jonouchi whimpered while trying to nurse his now bruised knuckle and even more injured pride. "I hate him so damn much."

"He thinks I'm going to meet him at his office for his benefit, but he's got another thing coming to him!" the boy declared while shaking his fist angrily at the not so distant Kaibacorp building. "I'm really just going over there to knock that stupid arrogant smirk off his stupid arrogant face!"

"Yeah…that's what I'll do," Jonouchi continued to tell himself, however, the intensity in his words wasn't very convincing. "If I could get one good hit in, that would just make my day."

"Yep…"

For a moment, the boy just stared at the ground in silence. The sound of rustling trees and children playing in the distance expertly filled the void that was now Jonouchi's thoughts. However, it was a short lived moment.

"Who am I kidding?" the boy sighed tiredly "I always go over there with every intention of hitting him, but once I actually see him, I always just end up…"

"I'm so sick of this," Jonouchi grounded out bitterly, while narrowing his eyes further onto nothing.

"He doesn't even care about me. I'm just another one of his toys, and once he gets tired of me, he'll dump me."

Once again, silence filled the air leaving Jonouchi only with his thoughts.

"I'm so stupid…" he murmured softly.

"How on earth did I let this get so out of hand…where did I go wrong? After that first mistake, I should've just been done with it. So then why did I see him again?"

'_Why do I keep going back?'_

A cold breeze swept by the blonde causing him to momentarily abandon his thoughts and huddle deeper into his coat. He then stared up into the sky and admired it's deep cerulean depths. It was at that moment, he was suddenly reminded of a certain sapphire eyed brunette.

"Why is it, whenever I see him, every time I hear him speak, every time he smiles at me, even when he's insulting me, I just…"

'_Loose control.'_

"Every time I'm near him, my mind, my body, my heart…every inch of my being ends up betraying me. What is it about him that makes my chest ache and my heart race so? I mean, it's not like there's really anything all that great about him. He's just a self-centered, calculating, conceited, arrogant, unfeeling, rich boy bastard!"

Jonouchi's fist were now clenched tightly together. However, as his thoughts continued to wander, his body began to loosen up, and his eyes became a softer shade of brown.

"So, I guess some people might mistake his overbearing arrogance and conceit for a strong willed sense of determination, and a willingness to overcome any adversity. I guess that's a quality not just anyone can boast and actually back up, and I suppose some might admire him for it…"

Now the boy was speaking just below a whisper as a look of thoughtful adoration took over his face.

"And sure he's a terrific guy to his little brother…and maybe you can always count on him whenever it really matters…and sometimes he surprises you by doing something half decent…and maybe those cool blue eyes are a little more then captivating at times…and sometimes…"

Upon realizing where his thoughts had gone, Jonouchi let out a bitter laugh. His chocolate eyes then glazed over before he brought a hand to his chest and clasped the material of his shirt tightly.

"At what point in my life, did I let this happen to myself?"

Now a small smile covered the teen's face, however, it was far from what anyone would call content.

"It doesn't matter now how I feel…because I know there is never any way he could possibly feel the same way about me."

'_So what do I do now?'_

**::Next Scene::**

Jonouchi let out the loud moan he'd been trying so desperately suppress. Then again, it really wasn't his fault, considering the teen trouncing him from atop his overpriced desk was intentionally trying to milk it out of him. Oh how he loved to make the sandy-haired teen sing.

"Geez puppy, you really want everyone outside to hear you?" Seto hissed, although his tone was more amused then annoyed.

"Ah, shut it," Jonouchi snapped before bucking his hips hard into the smirking brunette. This act elicited an involuntary groan from the young CEO, causing the blonde to internally smile.

Something a bit primal sounded from Seto's throat. Apparently, he was no longer amused. He then proceeded to punish his partner justly for his sudden display of defiance.

Now, Jonouchi was definitely unable to contain his voice as he smothered his mouth into the sleeve of his shirt. Unfortunately, this made it much harder for him to breathe as he attempted to pant through the material of his clothes.

However, once the surge of pleasure had become to much to handle, he was forced to remove his arm and reach out for anything that could possibly help him endure the sudden overwhelming flood of sensations.

The only thing he managed to grab though, was Seto's nameplate. Once he realized this, he promptly tossed it to the floor and then proceeded to knock away everything else in the nearby vicinity.

Now his moans could definitely be heard as he finally gave up on any restraints. Not really in the mood to explain the loud wailing to his secretary, Seto flipped the boy around so that he was facing him and then smothered Jonouchi's mouth with a kiss.

Then, with one final thrust, he sent the boy into pure ecstasy, causing their mouths to temporarily separate.

The sounds of Jonouchi's orgasms sounded from his lips, masking out Seto's own sigh of release. He then collapsed on top of the shuddering blonde and took a moment to gather himself .

Jonouchi rested his sweaty arm across his face and breathed heavily. It didn't help that there was a large weight resting on him, and it definitely didn't help that a paperweight was now lodged into his back.

However, once the aftermaths of his climax began to wear off, his mind began to wander .

'_I really do hate him, but at the same time, I can't help but…'_

Suddenly, the tight feeling in Jonouchi's chest began to burn before it eventually traveled its way into his throat.

'_This just isn't fair. Why now, of all times, am I finally realizing that…I love him…'_

Now, the sensation had traveled it's way to his face and was threatening to spill from his eyes.

'_But he doesn't love me back…so now…this just can't go on.'_

It was that final realization that had done the boy in. Now, there was no way he could hold back his feelings.

"Puppy?" Seto questioned with obvious alarm in his voice. "What are you crying for?"

Although the boy was trying to hide his face with his sleeve, Seto immediately noticed the tears and felt the boy's quiet sobs through their embrace.

Now, he was thoroughly confused. Usually acts of love making weren't suppose to end with his partner crying his eyes out. This definitely was not the reaction anyone would ever want to receive after that.

"Shuddup, just shuddup! Why the hell would I be crying?" Jonouchi snapped while turning his face away from the brunette. "I'm not crying!"

"Yes you are," Seto growled as he jerked Jonouchis arm away from his face.

"I told you I wasn't, so just DROP IT!" Jonouchi shouted as he pushed Seto off of him. He then whipped up off the desk and made a mad dash for the front entrance. He then stopped in his tracks, once he realized he wasn't wearing any pants.

For a moment, the only thing he could do was stare at the door and dig his nails into his palms. A bit of Seto's seed trickled out of him and moved down his leg, causing Jonouchi to wince. He then slumped his shoulders before lowering his head and whispering back lowly.

"This…this isn't going to work out anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Seto instantly snapped.

"This little arrangement of ours. It's over!" Jonouchi retorted as he finally released his tight fist and swung his hand through the air angrily.

"…"

A long silence passed before Seto finally found his voice.

"Jonouchi…" he started, but he was instantly cutoff.

"I'm through being your little toy. I don't know what makes you think you can just use me every time you get horny, or bored, or whatever reason you keep doing this to me, but I'm done!"

Jonouchi was now to the point of shouting. It was the only way he knew he could stall Seto's inevitable response.

"Jonouchi Katsuya, is nobodies play thing!"

"What the hell are you barking about?" Seto exclaimed.

Then, before Jonouchi had time to react, Seto was on him. The blonde tried to rush out the door, no longer concerned with his partial nudity, but Seto had slammed his hand into it just before he had time to open the door.

He then grabbed the boy by the wrist and forcefully jerked him around to meet his line of vision.

"Let go of me!" Jonouchi wailed while snapping his hand free and pushing Seto away. "I don't care what you say! I'm done with you, Kaiba!"

Honey met cerulean as Jonouchi glared back at Seto. The look on the brunette's face was priceless. Although Seto's eyes were fierce with rage, he looked shocked and somewhat at a loss. Under any normal circumstances, Jonouchi would have laughed at the uncharacteristic expression, but he was to grieve stricken to care now.

"I heard you tell that girl you're not interested in anyone. I know the only person you care about is yourself! I'm such a fool to think that maybe…that you and I…that possibly…."

Jonouchi's voice was now lost in thought. The words spilling from his mouth were things he never realized until now. Then again, his epiphany had come too little too late.

"Well, it really doesn't matter anymore because I'm through playing this dysfunctional little game of yours! I've got better things to do with my time. I don't need you!"

A low sound filled the air. For a moment, the blonde was confused, but once he recognized what he was hearing, the boy frowned.

"I can't believe you. After all this time, you still haven't figured it out? I guess I have to keep reminding myself that your wit isn't your best feature," Seto replied with a chuckle. "You really are an idiot."

"I know! I know I'm stupid! You don't have to keep reminding me how foolish I am for letting myself fall for someone like you!" Jonouchi snarled back. He knew Seto was cold and unfeeling, but how dare he mock Jonouchi right now!

Finally, Seto's laughs died down. He then shook his head and smiled back at the furious teen before him. Something within Jonouchi faltered. Never in his life had he ever seen such a sincere expression on Kaiba's face. This was definitely nothing at all like his usual arrogant sneer.

"Heh, now I remember why you piss me off so much," Seto sighed tiredly. "Damn it…I really do hate you sometimes."

Jonouchi merely blinked back at the other, still captivated by the soft tint of Seto's eyes.

"Are you really going to sit here and force me to spell it out for you?" Seto questioned with a hint of irritation. He then let out another cynical laugh and shook his head. "Of course you are. How stupid of me to think you'd actually let me take the easy route for once. Then again, when it comes to you, what should I expect?"

"Kaiba?"

"Katsuya, you damn idiot…" Seto whispered while leaning just low enough for their eyes to meet. "I love you."

"WHAT?" Jonouchi exclaimed. There was no way he possibly heard the other correctly.

"I mean, think about it. I'm sure even your tiny brain can figure it out," Seto continued on, however, his soft gaze was now replaced with a familiar smirk. "I have countless women who throw themselves at me on a daily basis, and I'm not exactly into men. So if I really just wanted a good lay, I definitely wouldn't need you for it. It's not exactly like you're an expert at it…_yet_. I can definitely do better."

Jonouchi snorted at Seto's haughty grin, which only caused it to widen.

"Also, if you must know," Seto added with an irritable breath. "The reason why I told that girl there's no one I'm interested in seeing right now is because I'm already with you, stupid."

"Kaiba…" Jonouchi murmured as he suddenly felt the heat in his chest burn for a different reason.

"But all that doesn't matter right now. The only thing you need to know is that…no one makes me feel the way I do when I'm with you. Never in my life have I been so captivated by any person or anything as much as I am by you."

Jonouchi felt his breath catch in his throat as Seto slowly closed the distance between them.

"I've won countless duels, conquered numerous trials, dominated several companies, and none of that ever came close to amounting the kind of thrill I get when I'm near you."

The blonde's heart skipped in his chest, but he never once budged when Seto took hold of his chin and lightly tilted it forward.

"You're like some kind of drug that I can't get out my system, and even if I could, I never would. Why quit a good thing?"

As soon as their lips met, the heat within Jonouchi's chest spread throughout his entire being. He then forced back a whimper when Seto stepped away from him and smiled.

"I suppose I'm just too addicted to you now."

The honey-eyed teen was still too dazed to put together any kind of reply. Although they had been in a physical relationship for months, this was the first time any kind of verbal or emotional exchange had occurred between them. Now, he wasn't sure how to respond.

"I admit, I still can't quite figure out what it is about you that does this to me. I've tried so hard to wrap my mind around it, and I've failed every time," Seto replied tearing Jonouchi out of his mental relapse. "I don't know. Maybe I've just gone crazy or finally lost my mind, but I don't really care anymore."

"Not as long as my heart races like it does every time I'm with you. Every time you touch me, all your little sighs, how well your scent mixes with mine, the way you look at me so defiantly, and even how easily you fall prey to my baited insults…you're just like a cute little yapping puppy."

"Shuddup! Stop calling me a dog!" Jonouchi snarled. Why did Seto have to go and ruin the moment by talking?

"See my point," Seto laughed out with delight. "I'll never get tired of it."

He then leaned in on Jonouchi once more and gave him a serious expression.

"So quit with all this fussing and just learn to deal with the fact that I love you, and now you belong to me.

"Hey, I'm nobodies property, you stupid jerk!" Jonouchi thundered while waving his arms furiously into air.

Seto easily dodged the flailing hands before giving Jonouchi a thoughtful gaze.

"Hmm, I guess any wild mutt would feel that way. Then again, I suppose this really is all my fault."

Jonouchi gave the brunette a questionable glance but was immediately set off by Seto's next words.

"I still haven't trained you properly."

"TO HELL YOU HAVE! I'll resist you till the day I die!" Jonouchi declared, this time swinging at the CEO with every intention of hitting him.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," Seto chuckled before catching the angry teen by both his wrist and giving him a dark smile. "Nothing is quite as intoxicating as eternally chasing after something you've already caught."

"Hey stop it!" Jonouchi demanded as Seto leaned over and licked his collarbone. "I'm not gonna let you get away with talking down to me and then let you have your way with me! AH! NO! QUIT IT!

**::Next Scene:: **

"SETO KAIBA, YOU JERK! I HATE YOU!"

"Tell me something I don't know," the taller teen laughed.

"You're an asshole too!" Jonouchi spat back.

Seto looked up for a moment with a thoughtful glance before smiling back down at the blonde arrogantly.

"Hmm, I beg to differ. I think you're forgetting who here is actually the ass_-__**hole**_."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Jonouchi exclaimed, his face now an angry shade of crimson. The enraged teen only received the reply of Seto's back as the brunette headed towards the bathroom.

"HEY! Don't just walk away when I'm still talking to you!"

"There they go again," Anzu groaned tiredly.

"Isn't it kind of early for this…" Otogi frowned while attempting to rub the morning sleep from his eyes.

"I guess we might as well just get use to it though," Ryou laughed.

"It's really pointless otherwise," Yuugi added with a shrug.

"Yeah, " Honda sighed with a defeated smile. "I guess I'm just going to have to deal with the fact that those two are totally and completely…"

"Hopelessly in love with each other!"

**The End!**

So, what do you guys think?

Looking at all the fics I've written, I started noticing a trend. Seto is in every one of them. I really seem to like paring him with people (I even paired him with Mai once _o, it actually was a fun match up). I'm not sure what it is about him, but for some reason I love to write about his suffering, LOL!

Seto: Geez, thanks

I think I know why though. He's probably my favorite character. At first, Jou was, but as I got older my type changed. Now, instead of the goofy fun loving characters, I prefer the rigid unsociable ones. Like I never use to like glasses characters, but now I love them (not the nerdy loser perverted ones). I really see Seto as a glasses character too, lol. There usually really sharp, terrible at being social, yet still somehow cool and calculating, but always a bit awkward and misplaced around their peers. I love it!

I still love the happy go lucky Joes though (no pun intended). I also seem to be a fan of the attractive yet perverted Casanova, heh-heh. So yeah, Jou is definitely my second fav. Then you put them together and you have my favorite kind of fics! Those two just work so well together anyways.

So yeah, writing from Seto's point of view is always a plus since he's my favorite, but it's also much more difficult and not as enjoyable. I actually prefer writing from Jou's point of view. He's a lot more entertaining because he's way more easily riled up and I think I relate to him more, personality wise. Short-tempered, loud, kind of cocky, a bit of a glutton, but still fun loving, honest, loyal, and good-hearted. He wears his emotions on his sleeves and doesn't care (I actually never really understood this phrase. I mean I know the proper context for it, but who and why did the come up with it).

Anyways, with that being said, that is why this fic was so much fun to write, and probably my favorite I've written. First of all, it was from Jou's POV. Also, it was more smutty then romantic, and actually, I'd rather write sex scenes then kiss scenes. Kiss scenes always take it out of me cause they're all fluffy and romantic, and well that's just not me, LOL! I'd much rather write about two people who seem more like they're brawling with each other then actually making love HAHA! These two really are great. Thirdly, it was short and sweet. I can reread this fic many times over without it taking me all day, and for someone as busy as me, that's a plus. I mean, I have no self control. If I really get into a chapter fic I'll read it all till I have no more to read because I HAVE to know what's gonna happen next IMMEDIATELY, and then, when I'm done, I look around and think "where did my day go?" or "I'm not going to get to sleep tonight, am I?" I really need to practice more patience, LOL!

Still, even though it was short, I tried to make it have enough content and development to not just be smut…well at least as much as I could in a one shot that wasn't _too_ long…ok so it was a little longer then I intended, heh. I also tried to keep everyone in character because for me, personally, that is something I really look for in a fic. I want to feel like "maybe this is something that could really possibly happen"….if Yugioh was a Yaoi series, lol.

So, I hope it was good enough for you guys. Like I said before, this might be my last hoorah! And if I do write again, it might not be for another 4 or 5 years, LOL! Also, I think if I keep going, I might start getting repetitive in my "Why I love you," speeches. I just have to wait for a fresh new idea to pop in I suppose, but also the time and busy schedule is a huge factor. Gah, writing this fic has really set me back! I basically wrote most of it in 2 days (like it took all day, outside of work and school). 2 days I can never get back! I'm so bad. SCREW RESPONSIBLE ADULTHOOD!!!! Ahhh, but the bills…they must be paid *sniff*

Well, I really do hope you guys like it, and maybe if you had a bad day it will cheer you up too. I write because I love doing it, I post because I love you guys too, and if you love me back, you would be oh so gracious to let me know with a whittle review. Come on, you know you want to do it. What's 1 or 2 minutes of your life compared to 2 or 3 days of mine?

LOL! Ok, see you all next time, hopefully, and if not good luck to you all. When I find the time, I'm going to have to read all your wonderful stories too. See you later fellow Fanficitans ;)


End file.
